Reckless Godwin
The Reckless Godwin is a Unique Monster in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is a member of the Igna family, and can be found at level 31 in the Exile Fortress in Satorl Marsh. It is attended by its soldiers and is very difficult to defeat if fought alongside them, even if the party is well above its level. It is recommended to lure the soldiers out and kill them first before engaging Godwin. Even when fought alone, Godwin can still be a difficult fight, particularly if the party is under its level. The Reckless Godwin is perhaps the first fight that requires tactics, careful timing, and use of arts and game mechanics, which can make it a bit overwhelming for parties fighting it for the first time. Abilities # Smash - '''Godwin does a three hit combo that will Daze the target should it survive. Does very high damage if all three hits connects. The dazed target will also lose a bit of aggro from Godwin. # '''Combo - '''A three hit combo that deals very high damage to a single target. # '''Reaper - A single hit attack in which Godwin will hit with both his axes simultaneously. Does moderate damage and inflict the Ether Down status debuff. # Banishment - '''An ether based attack that hits everyone around him and can knock them back. Does weak damage. # '''Decapitator - An attack that looks similar to Reaper but does a little bit more damage. If the target is toppled or dazed, it will inflict Instant Death. # Crazy Dance III -''' Godwin swings his axes around in a frenzy, dealing 2 hits of damage in a large circle around him, toppling its victims. Does high damage. What is most dangerous about Reckless Godwin is his ability to enter into a craze state, giving him the buff "Craze." He will enter this state shortly into the fight and he will have it on throughout the entire fight unless it is removed. While in this state, he gains the ability to use his special abilities without limits. Of all his special abilities, '''Crazy Dance III '''is easily the most dangerous and can kill Sharla at full HP while severely damaging everyone else and leaving them toppled. This can often lead to an instant defeat, as he will always attempt to use '''Decapitator on the surviving member with the highest HP, causing instant death. Strategy If you are at the same level as Godwin or higher, you can use Dunban as your tank by maximizing his agility through equipments and gems as almost all of Godwin's attacks can be dodged. The key to defeating Godwin is effective use of dazing and "future sight" to stop Crazy Dance III. Unlike most unique monsters and bosses, Godwin is relatively vulnerable to break attacks. Daze will automatically stop the casting of a spell or ability. Should the abilities required for daze be on cooldown or be resisted, you can stop his casting by "warning" Sharla to cast "Tranquilizer," which will break Godwin's casting by putting him to sleep. Note that "Tranquilizer" can be resisted. Another method is to daze him through a chain attack; however, this should only be used as a last resort as it will use all three Party Gauge bars and three attacks within the chain to achieve. Most of his single target abilities can be dodged by using Shulk's Monado Speed. Monado Shield can also block his attacks should it be at a high enough level. It is important that you save your interrupt abilities for Crazy Dance III. Should you run out of options for interrupting Crazy Dance III, you can order your party to stop attack and run out of range. If all three party members are out of range, Godwin will stop casting and chase his target. Once within range again, Godwin will attempt to recast Crazy Dance III but he will have to restart the entire casting sequence, allowing you to retry interrupting him. Note that Godwin is most dangerous when he cast Crazy Dance III without triggering future sight. Not only will it have a shorter casting time but you will be unable to predict what he is casting. Crazy Dance III does have a longer casting time than his other abilities but by the time you notice this, it will often be too late. If he cast an ability when in crazed state and do not trigger a future sight, automatically assume that it is Crazy Dance III and take appropriate measures; making everyone run away is perhaps the most efficient in this situation. Cheap Strategy A strategy that almost ensures a win is to abuse the fact that he will always try to recast an ability should you run out of range. You can spam 2-3 arts, run out of range, run back in, cast 2-3 arts, run out of range, and repeat this over and over until Godwin dies. '''Crazy Dance III '''have the longest casting time, making it the ideal ability to abuse. This is much slower but almost guarantees a win. Gallery SX4P01-2.png|Reckless Godwin sits on his throne, attended by his loyal soldiers Godwin.png Category:Unique Monsters Category:Enemies Category:Satorl Marsh